A Fallen Star
by EliraLena
Summary: "Oh Alice, you're truly at it again. Don't you know it was just a dream?" She asked herself... The Hatter comes to her world to convince her to come back with him. When she goes back something happens to seperate them. Alice x Hatter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This world doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tim Burton. There I said it. .

Author's Note: Characters might not be completely in character, sorry, I have a problem with that sometimes. There are new creatures here and there and as the chapters pop up with the new creatures and characters I will put it in the author's not along the way. With that said, Ta Da! Another Hatter x Alice fanfic!

Rain poured heavily outside the house that Lord Ascot had gratefully provided his apprentice after their trip to China. This lovely apprentice sat in her study reading a story-book. She let out a soft sigh as she looked out the window. She thought about that dream she had before rejecting Lord Ascot's son in her hand in marriage. It had seemed all too real but going back over it there was no possible way it could be real.

"If only it were real," She murmured to herself as she absently fingered the pages of her book. She got up and straightened up around the house. Her mother had tried time and time again to find suitable suitor's for her daughter only to have those plans foiled over and over again. No matter whom it was Alice couldn't get over her dream. She knew in her heart that though he might not exist her heart belonged to Tarrant Hightopp the Hatter.

Her days since that dream though were mindless ones, like an outer body experience. Though she seemed happy, though she went through normal people emotions there was always something missing and gnawing at her heart. She acted normally but she always saw it as herself doing these things to please others and if someone else was controlling her body. It was only when she was alone and away from anyone that she was actually in her body.

This was when she knew she could show her true emotions and actually be inside her body. She did the chores around her house in a routinely matter as her mind wandered over the possibilities of that dream. If it was real and she had decided to stay in Underland would she be better off then she was now or would it be worse off for her? What if it was a dream and she decided to stay? She'd be awake now doing what she was doing now.

She let her mind wander still as she headed to her study to sit down. She stared absent-mindedly out the window figuring anything she'd see if it was from that lovely world Underland that it was just her day-dream. So when she saw him walking up her sidewalk she just grinned a stupid grin to herself thinking that she was utterly mad.

"Oh Alice, you're truly at it again. Don't you know it was just a dream?" She asked herself before there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door expecting it to be one of her mother's suitors for her. She was darn sure that it wouldn't be the Hatter standing there but there he was his glorious colorful face, his yellow lime colored eyes, the messy wavy red orange hair with that oddball green and gold hat along with his colorful outfit. She rubbed her eyes, convinced she was hallucinating before giving herself a pinch then winced.

"Oh my, I think I might be dreaming," Alice murmured. The man before her tilted his head curiously.

"Why is that you say?" The man before her asked.

"Because you're here and I so horribly miss you… So my mind must have given me what I wanted but I fear that you aren't real," She replied. The hatter smiled then shook his head.

"But what if it isn't a dream, what if I'm real?" The hatter asked.

"And that is what my mind would want me to think… That this is all real," She stated before sighing.

"I might as well enjoy it while it lasts though," She said before opening the door to let him in. He walked in, taking off his hat as he entered. He looked over to her after she closed the door.

"Alice, I'm afraid I come to you in my own selfish desires," He said solemnly. She tilted her head with a confused look on her face. In all her time knowing the Hatter he hadn't done anything in selfishness and now he was saying he had come in his own selfish desires. She was now thoroughly convinced she was either going mad or dreaming.

"What do you mean selfish desires? I think I can ask that since this is my dream."

"Well, I came searching for you to ask you if you would be willing to come back to Underland or if you don't plan on going back if I can stay here to keep you company and have you keep me company."

She pinched herself again trying to wake up but only to fail. She still wasn't waking up from a pinch.

"Well, I do have some business here… If you wish to stay I do have a guest bedroom you can stay in but how about your clothes? Here you need to change your clothes and clean them and bathe regularly… Do you think you can do that? I could possibly take you out shopping for some better suited clothes that are here," She replied still thinking that this was just a dream. A smile crossed his face before nodding.

" I would be willing to do anything to spend time with you Alice and if it's shopping we need to do then shopping it is," He replied then looked hesitantly to the door. A look of worry crossed his face.

"… Tarrant, what is bothering you?" Alice asked now concern crossing her face.

"Well… I heard stories of your world in Underland… From my father, he had said he wasn't born in Underland but happened to cross from here to Underland," He stated.

"Alright and what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"You know what, never mind that, why don't we head out and get me some better clothes shall we?" He asked. Alice frowned a bit then pointed to his face.

"One question please… Is that make-up on your face or is your face naturally like that? I'm not one about opinions but if I'm taking you out I'm afraid others might think, though it's true, that you're utterly mad and for me being around you that I'm utterly mad."

He blinked then let out a soft chuckle.

"Well its make-up, I can wash it off if you like… but I really like how it looks on me."

She shrugged the walked to her kitchen to soak a towel with water and soap it up. She walked up to him and gently rubbed the make-up off. His face looked paler, less clown-like and some how his skin looked more like pearl then she had expected. She looked at the towel containing the rubbed of make-up then set it on a table-top before nodding.

"Well then let's go shopping… We'll need to get you a new hat and a whole new outfit and I have a feeling you'll look good in purple," She said softly. He shrugged then looked at his outfit before looking at her.

"I think my outfit lo-"

"Tarrant, I want you to look your best here, especially if this isn't a dream and you really do plan on staying! How many outfits did I have to change while I was in Underland? You should get used to it here," She stated then grabbed his hand and dragged him off to get him some clothes that suited her world much better. Of course people saw the two with Alice dragging him along by the wrist and stared with shock, disgust, or surprise. She drug him to store after store getting him fitted and buying some pre-made clothes as well as finding him a suiting hat which was harder then it had seemed to be in the first place. The hat had seemed similar to his original hat only it was in much better condition and in a purple felt.

She then took him back to her house and made a quick dinner for the both of them before setting the food in front of him along with a tea pot and a tea cup. She set her dinner and tea cup down before taking a bite of her food.

He stared at her then looked down at her food with an apprehensive look upon his face. He then picked up his fork and started to eat staring at the cake that was set on the table. Once he was finished eating he looked to her then to the cake.

"Is it true that in this world cake won't grow you?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. She looked up at him with furrowed brows. That was the key to her question. He would know in her dream whether or not what certain things can and can't do in her world if it was a dream. He would know about bathing and everything else that was appropriate in her world if this was a dream. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened before she regained herself.

"It really is you isn't it?" She asked, shock having now crossed her face. He blinked then smiled softly to her.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you still think this is a dream?" Tarrant asked. She shook her head, not knowing how to talk at this point.

"Well that's good, now aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Oh… You mean about the cake?"

"Yes, it won't make me grow will it?" He asked.

"W-Well of course not, not in this world at least," She replied before shoving a piece of cake to him. He hesitantly took a bite of cake and waited a while before taking another bite and altogether decided to finish his cake slowly and delicately.

"Why are you here? What's your selfish reason for being here? Why now? Why didn't you come earlier? How did you know where to find me?" She asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to be here and I managed to salvage some Jabberwocky blood after you left for myself. My selfish reason is because I wanted to be near you, even if you just considered me your friend. Now instead of earlier because I thought you might decide to return but then I couldn't stand it without you around… And the last one is a very long story," Tarrant replied. Alice tilted her head.

"Please tell me Tarrant, I would like to know how you found me." The hatter shrugged then smiled at her.

"Well alright but this is a really long story. It started after you had left. I collected the Jabberwocky blood and everything had gone back to the way things were with one exception. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you were. It was a gnawing pain to think that things might not go good for you.

I told the queen I needed time to be alone and she asked for an explanation. I explained to her that I couldn't stop thinking about you and your well-being and how things were for you and she suggested that I leave for this world. I decided to wander about in Underland until I ran across someone who recognized me somehow yet I didn't recognize them. They told me who they were thinking I would know but I didn't then that person came down to an odd conclusion.

He concluded that I was his nephew and he asked about my father. I explained to him what happened to my father and then explained to him about you. He recognized you name Alice, as Alice Kingsleigh and that he knew exactly where you live because his other nephew had tried to propose to you for you to turn him down like many suitors before him.

I asked him if we could return to his world and if he would house me while I searched for you and he replied that I could and that he would show me exactly where you lived. He also asked if he could ward me seeing as how I would need to be taught a few things once here and he had lost his only son. I figured I'd give it a shot but on the condition that I kept me clothes and make-up so that you would better recognize me once I found you. He agreed and taught me many of things once we got here. I shared me Jabberwocky blood with him for us to show up here in this world.

And that's the story of how I knew how to find you."  
Alice stared at him trying to comprehend his story.

"So you have an uncle in this world that has a nephew who tried to court me?" Alice asked a bit of shock upon her face. Tarrant nodded then looked towards the window.

"So you found me... now what?" Alice asked her voice a bit shaky. Tarrant bit his lower lip then looked to her before grabbing something out of his pocket. It was a little white box with purple trimming. He cleared his throat then looked to Alice before opening the box.

"Well I was hoping you'd accept my proposal in letting me have your hand in marriage," Tarrant replied. Alice looked at the ring in the box then at him before pinching herself thinking it might be a dream.

"I-I don't know what to say, this is all so fast," She stammered. She got up before running outside then collapsed to her knees near the side of her house trying to think things through.

"This has got to be a dream! Why would I be so lucky as to have him walk right up my sidewalk ask me to come to Underland with him or him ask me to live here with me… Then ask me to marry him?" She asked herself as her mind muddled up in confusion. The hatter sat at the table trying to figure out what he had done wrong before getting up. He paced the dining room for a while before walking outside to find Alice just sitting on the ground staring at it as she rocked back and forth.

"How do I deserve you? I left Underland and didn't come back and here you are… asking me to marry you… and I just don't understand why," Alice murmured with a blank look on her face.

The hatter looked at her with a baffled expression before he knelt down next to her. He shushed her before smiling softly.

"Alice, I have questions for you, and maybe you can answer them. Why would I deserve to ever meet The Alice? I'm just a crazy hatter who loves tea parties… I am far less important then for The Alice to meet the queens and the knaves, and all the others directly under the queens. Why did I get treated nicely like everyone else when I was not worthy of it? Why did The Alice get closer to me then she did with anyone else?"

Alice stared at him flabbergasted.

"Do you really have to ask those questions? " Alice asked.

"Do you really have to ask how you deserve me? We can both agree that we don't think we deserve each other. Now, you didn't answer my earlier question and let me make it simpler," The hatter stated.

"Alice, will you marry me?" He asked. She looked up at him biting her lower lip before shifting her eyes back to the ground then back to him.

"I will… On one condition."

"And that is?"

"Promise me you'll wear the hat I got for you at the wedding," She replied. He nodded a bright smile skimming across his face.

"I promise I'll wear the purple hat that is on my head right now at our wedding."

She nodded then got up off her feet before puffing her chest then letting out a sigh.

"Okay so, I don't think I want to live here in this world anymore… I might have business I'd have to attend to but I think I can easily disappear without anyone really caring."

The hatter nodded to her conclusion.

"I know how to get us back there if it helps any. I did bring some more Jabberwocky blood with me and you know how the queen said it will do whatever you want it to? Well if we both want to go back to Underland we can both drink it to take us back," He replied before handing her a small vial of the purple blood. She looked at it then looked to him before nodding. She quickly gulped the drink thinking of Underland and that lovely tea-party table. She looked at him as things started to go grey.

"See you at your tea-party," She murmured before things went black before the world became colorful again in a new setting.

The tea party table all clustered with cups with the hare and the mouse arguing over something. Alice looked around waiting for him to appear. She got up then sat down in her seat and waited for him.

"Come on," She murmured waiting for him to appear out of nowhere like she supposed she did. She waited for him and decided to sip on a cup of tea while he was taking his time to come and he wasn't going to appear but she wasn't going to give up, not this close to having him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This world doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tim Burton. There I said it. .

Author's Note: New creature is the Kukaroo which is a half dog half bird like creature. It has wings like a bird, a head like a dog, it stands and is almost structured like a bird when it comes to it's posture and skeleton. The animal's wings are covered in long feathers while the rest of it's body is covered in fur. The creatures legs, have bird like feet. This creature called the Kukaroo has one set of legs and one set of wings. Remember that and don't think it looks like a griffon, by far it is not. Oh it's tail is short and stubby. Think blood hound with wings, with the tail cut off, and no front legs standing like a bird.

The hatter watched as Alice disappeared, hearing what she had said he thought of the same thing but at the last moment as he took his drink of Jabberwocky blood he had thought of the Red Queen's palace and how he had managed to escape death that day by allowing the Cheshire cat to borrow his hat. So only naturally his thoughts crossed at wanting his hat back and he appeared before the Cheshire cat after things faded from color to grey to black back to color again. The cat stared at him before rubbing his eyes.

"Well Hatter you've been missing for a few hours and wham, you're back again in front of me and you appeared out of no-where like I would do," The Cheshire stated before frowning.

"What brings you to this neck of Underland?" The cat asked curiously. Tarrant blinked then looked around.

"Wait, I'm not at the tea party? Where am I?" Tarrant asked.

"Well you're in my little domain the queen gave me. It's a secret place that takes a while to leave if you can't do what I can do and I fear you might be able to," Chessur said with a smile upon his face. The hatter shook his head then sighed.

"I fear that was the Jabberwocky blood and not of my real own accord. I wanted to be at my Tea party but obviously I thought something other than what I originally wanted," The hatter responded solemnly. Chessur frowned then shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to lead you out of here if you're planning on asking me that. I just know how to get out of here using what I know," Chessur replied before disappearing.

"Oh what a bunch of help you are," The hatter grumbled before looking around. He was in a forest tangle of mess. He sighed then started to make his way out knowing he'd be extremely late to what he would've like to have shown up to on time.

Hours and hours of fighting with the tangled forest and he probably made it only half-way out of the forest. He was determined and wouldn't let anything get into his way as he made his way through, keeping his mind occupied with Alice as his main prerogative. He still had that ring and she had said yes but he hadn't given it to her.

"Alice, if it's the last thing I do, I will find you," He stated mainly to himself.

Alice waited, over eight hours before falling asleep at the tea table. When she woke up she found herself still at the table but in a different outfit. The outfit was made up of clothe that unless layered was translucent. As well as that about her new outfit it made her look almost like a butterfly. Her new outfit was a dress that was blue with some black spots here and there and around those black spots yellow. She frowned then looked around to find what had changed her clothes. Upon finding nothing she simply got up and decided she would look for the hatter in places she had found him before starting first by searching in his house then heading off to the Marmoreal.

The white queen was outside talking with Bayard before the dog perked his ears up then looked towards Alice.

"Alice! We thought you'd never come back to Underland. Why are you here?" The dog asked before making his way alongside the queen to greet the girl. She looked around then looked to the white queen.

"I'm looking for Tarrant Hightopp… The Hatter, Do you know where he's at?" She asked. The queen frowned before rubbing her chin then shook her head.

"No I don't think I do know where he's at. How did you get back to Underland? I thought he left for your world. Did he come back to our world?" The queen asked. Alice nodded her head before sighing.

"He brought Jabberwocky blood, we both drank it to arrive at his tea party and he hasn't returned… I fear he might be in Underland but not where he was supposed to be."

The queen nodded then ushered Alice to follow her. They arrived at a room which was completely white and had nothing but a mirror in it.

"It's a looking glass that will tell you where someone is unless they are in the otherworld," The queen stated. Alice looked to her then the mirror.

"Do I ask it where he is?"

"Yes you are the one searching for him," The queen replied. Alice nodded then walked over to the mirror.

"Mirror, will you please tell me where Tarrant Hightopp The Hatter is?" Alice asked. The mirror let out a soft grumbled before a face appeared upon the mirror.

"I will tell you where he is, but may I ask first who you are?" The looking glass asked.

"Oh, I'm Alice."

"The Alice of Underland?" The mirror asked.

"Yes I'm that one. Will you please show me where Tarrant Hightopp is please?" She asked.

"Well of course," He replied before showing Alice where the Hatter was.

He was climbing through tree branches of some forest and the hatter had torn his clothes and had scratch-marks all-over him.

"Where is he at?" Alice asked.

"Chessur forest," The mirror replied causing the queen to let out a gasp.

"No one should have been able to get in there except Chessur," The queen murmured then turned to head out of the room before getting stopped by a hand from Alice.

"He's in a forest scratching himself up and harming himself. We need to help him," Alice stated. The queen looked to her before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Alice but I can't do that. That forest is a horrible place that, if determination isn't for the right reason it will kill someone except for the Cheshire cat himself," The queen stated. Alice let out a soft sigh before letting the queen's arm go.

"I'm going there and I'm going to rescue him I just need help finding the place," She stated. The queen nodded then called over a Kukaroo. The Kukaroo was an odd looking creature with the head of a dog, the wings of a bird, and it was only a 2 legged creature with dog like legs except it's feet which were birdlike.

The Kukaroo looked at Alice before bowing it's head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice," The kukaroo responded in quite an odd sounding accent, almost a mix between scottish and French.

"A pleasure to meet you uhm, what's your name?" Alice asked.

"Oh my name is Irradant Skydriver," The Kukaroo responded. Alice nodded then gently petted the creature behind it's ears.

"You're an odd creature, I guess like most creatures here in Underland. You think you can take me to the forest where the hatter is so I can find him?" Alice asked. Irrandat nodded before allowing her onto its back. It ruffled its wings a bit before looking to the queen.

"I take it this is what you wanted me to do?" The Kukaroo asked looking at the white queen.

"Yes, please take her to find the hatter. Take her to Chessur forest," The queen responded. The Kukaroo nodded then took flight quickly. This was probably the fastest creature in Underland by flight and the most rockiest as well in flight. The Kukaroo did swift dips, swirves, and dives and things moved quickly past the creature. Once it reached the entrance of a forest it landed gracefully before it.

The Kukaroo laid down to allow Alice to get off.

"Alice this is Chessur forest but I do suggest you be careful on your treads here. This place is a dangerous place," Irradant stated before standing up and ruffling up it's own feathers. Alice nodded then looked at the forest wall before taking in a deep breath then making her way into the forest calling out for the hatter. At first the trees seemed like normal trees but when she got further in the trees seemed to try to grab out at her. She pulled away from the trees getting a few scratches here and there from the trees. She grumbled keeping her mind on finding Tarrant.

As she made her way over some tree branches she spotted a purple thing with red attached to it.

"Tarrant! Is that you!" She called out. The hatter looked in her direction with his eyes wide upon spotting her. There she was, on a tree and something was coming up behind her.

"Alice! Watch out! You're going to get hurt!" The hatter called out. Alice frowned before she felt a sharp pain in her back. She let out a gasp before looking at her back. There a snake had a grasp of her with its teeth sinking into her skin. She grabbed the snake quickly and threw it aside before climbing off the tree and made her way to the hatter in seconds before collapsing in front of him. The Hatter stared at in her shock for a second before picking her up and making his way quickly out of the forest, luckily having her footsteps she left behind to follow out.

Irradant was preening himself before the Hatter made his way out. The Kukaroo tilted his head before looking to Alice.

"What happened to her?" Irradant asked. Tarrant let out a sigh and shook his head.

"She got bit by a snake," He replied before looking to Irradant.

"We need to get her to the queen and quickly before the poison reaches her heart."

The Kukaroo nodded before bowing down to have Tarrant put Alice onto his back. Tarrant fastened her onto him before hopping onto the Kukaroo's back himself. Irradant quickly got himself into the air and flew quicker than before to arrive at the queen's Marmoreal. When they arrived The hatter hopped of the Kukaroo and nearly ran into the throne room of the Marmoreal.

"My queen, Alice has been poisoned, we need to get rid of the poison before it affects her like it did your sister years ago," Tarrant stated. The queen's eyes widened.

"Take her to the clinic room and we'll get working on her as soon as we can okay?" The queen asked as she made her way to where the Kukaroo was. The Kukaroo looked at the queen then laid down for easier access to get Alice off his back. The hatter had followed and he hastily unfastened her from the back of the bird like creature. He then handed her to the queen. The queen grabbed Alice and took her off to the clinic room then gently set the girl down on a bed in the room.

The queen then wandered off to her kitchen to make a potion that would hopefully stop the poison in its tracks. It took her maybe half an hour to complete the potion and then she headed down to the clinic room to give the potion to Alice.

Alice was still unconscious when the queen arrived and didn't look like she was getting any better. She actually looked far worse then when she had arrived. Her skin was paling, her eyes looked like someone had broken her nose causing them to become bruise, and to top that off what blush she had in her cheeks were leaving. She looked like she was dying. There the hatter sat near her bed with a grave look upon his face and his skin paler then normal. The queen looked to him then to Alice before shaking her head.

"This might work but there is something else that needs to be done Tarrant. She needs to know that no matter what there is still love out there for her and someone still cares for her," The queen stated. The hatter looked up at her then nodded.

"I'll love her no matter what Alice she is, no matter how much she'll change," Tarrant stated. The queen smiled softly before walking over and opening Alice's paled lips. She poured the potion into her mouth then forced her to swallow it.

"Now it's the waiting game," The queen murmured before leaving the room. The hatter shuddered at the thought.

"Please Alice, please be fine," he murmured softly as he gently rubbed her arm. He wanted to know what was going through her mind as he had heard her whimpering earlier and feared it might be the poison running through her system.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This world doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tim Burton. There I said it. .

Author's Note: 'new creatures' -The Betty also named Betty- A doll creature that only appears in Alice's Dream. The creature looks quite literally like a doll but not just any ordinary doll. It looks like a doll that has had it's limbs, hands, feet, and other parts torn off and stitched back together. The doll has black hair, wears whatever Alice is wearing in her conscious form, since dreams are just the subconscious. The dolls eye colors will change multiple times.

The Annie also named Annie- Annie is a raggedy doll who looks like she's been torn from limb to limb and sewn back together. She wears what looks to be a potato sack and her doll hair is yarn strings that look mangy but are a red orange or once were. Her eyes stay a lime green color.

Alice stood there in the Chessur forest she had seen him and had ran over to him but as soon as she felt herself falling to the ground he had disappeared. She remembered that a snake had bitten into her but she didn't think it would bother her vision.

"Maybe I was just seeing things," She murmured to herself before deciding to go further into the forest. The trees continued to grab out at her and scratch her. She desperately wanted to see him again so when she heard his voice of course she would quickly look around and head in the direction his voice came from. The problem though was that when she did follow he'd disappear to and appear in a different direction leading her seemingly in circles.

When she had spent seemingly hours in this forest chasing after an illusive hatter before finally she gave up on trying to follow him. She collapsed on the ground and let out a whimper as tears streaked her face. The trees had stopped attacking her long ago.

"Why are you avoiding me Tarrant? What have I done wrong?" Alice asked as her voice was traced with fear.

"Please Alice, please be fine," Came the hatter's voice. She stood up and swiftly looked around but he wasn't there. She let out a groan then shook her head.

"I will be fine, I don't know what you're talking about! The only thing that the snake did was bite me. Sure for a while there I was a bit wobbly but I should be fine," She stated. Something was different though, the voice had been closer and she knew it. It gave her some sort of hope.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked looking around and trying to find him when she did so.

"Alice please find your way out of that dark place you're in now. I don't want you to loose your muchness," Came the hatter's voice, almost a whisper in her ear now. She jumped and tried to find him, tried to grab out to him but he wasn't there. She frowned.

"I-I'll find my way out of here, I promise… so long as you leave with me," Alice stated.

"I'll always be with you Alice," The hatter stated with his invisible body so close yet so far away. She nodded before making her way out of the forest. It took her hours before she finally arrived at the edge and twilight had hit. She frowned when she didn't see Irradant there.

"I wonder where he went," She muttered to herself. She looked around the area trying to find a good path to take to get back to Marmoreal. It disheartened her to find that Tarrant still hadn't shown his face but she knew somehow he was with her. There was a fork from the Chessur's forest, one path looked beautiful and the other path looked treacherous.

"Alice, is that you?" Came an unfamiliar voice. Alice looked over to where the voice had came from and tilted her head. A doll was walking up to her dressed in a dress similar to her own. The Doll had gorgeous black hair but also looked like she was battered and the doll had brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes, it's me," Alice replied before kneeling down to be eye to eye with the doll. The doll smiled brightly then looked around.

"We should go down this path, I think it's safer," The doll stated pointing down the beautiful path.

"Wait, what's your name?" Alice asked.

"My name is Betty! I am The Betty," The doll stated before giggling.

"You're a Betty? I never did hear of that creature… But you look like a doll."

"Well there's another one of me, but she's not a betty, she's an annie. I would suggest you stay away from her though. She's really evil and will lead you in the wrong direction," Betty stated before puffing her chest. Alice frowned.

"Well, wouldn't it be smart though to get to know someone before judging them so quickly?" Alice asked.

"Oh No! Not her! She's horrible, she'll kill things, she'll lie to you, she'll mislead you, and you might find yourself dead!" The doll exclaimed as her eyes had turned from that brilliant blue to a violet color from the instant she had started talking about the annie. Alice noted the change of eye color but didn't quite think anything of it other than that it was odd.

"I want to go down this path. Something I've learned about Underland is that looks are deceiving," She stated before heading down the scary looking path. Betty let out a soft sigh before following Alice.

"So Alice, why were you in Chessur forest?" Betty asked looking up at her as they walked.

"I was in Chessur forest because I was looking for someone very special to me," Alice replied as they continued down the scary looking path.

"ALICE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Another unfamiliar voice that sounded urgent and fearful. Alice looked in that direction to see another doll. The doll, like Betty, looked like she had been torn from limb to limb and sewn back together. The new doll wore what looked to be a potato sack, had mangy yarn like hair that looked like it could be a color of orange. The eyes of the doll were a yellow lime green color. Alice's jaw dropped at seeing the doll.

"Y-you remind me of someone," Alice stated before kneeling down holding out a hand to the doll. Betty grabbed Alice's other hand and pulled.

"That's the Annie! You really need to get away from her, she's poison, she's evil!" Betty exclaimed trying desperately to get Alice away from her.

"You're the poison Betty, you're trying to corrupt her… She doesn't need any of this! She needs to wake up," Annie stated as she walked closer then looked to Alice with a familiar smile. Alice looked at Betty then to Annie before shaking her head and pushing Betty away.

"I-I think I can take care of myself Betty," Alice stammered then looked to Annie and frowned.

"You remind me of someone but I can't put a finger on it," She murmured. Betty growled a bit, her eyes turning red before stomping a foot on the ground.

"Alice, you can't be talking to her! She'll po-"

"I think I can take care of myself Betty, please let me talk to Annie, I really don't understand what your issue is," Alice said before gently picking Annie up to inspect the doll a little more with a frown upon her face.

"There's something Underland has taught me and that is appearances can be deceiving… If I were to go down the brighter path I have a feeling I'd be dead by now or worse… While I'm going down this path nothing has bothered us except Annie and you both say that you're both poison. I really wish I knew how to tell which one is lying and which one is not," Alice said before putting Annie back down on the ground.

Annie let out a soft sigh before shrugging.

"I really wouldn't know how you could tell. All I know is that maybe it's wiser to decide not to deal with either of us," Annie replied. Betty glared at Annie then looked up at Alice.

"But I really want to go with you Alice, wherever you're going. Are you going to the white queen? May I come with? I'd love to meet her," Betty stated. Alice furrowed her brows before shrugging.

"I think I want you both to come with me and maybe you can talk your problems out through the white queen."

"I think I like that idea," Annie stated before looking at Betty with an apprehensive look. Betty glared at Annie before sticking out her tongue. Alice rolled her eyes at their obvious animosity towards each other. As she made her way down the path they were bantering back and forth about none-sense to her but seemed important to them.

"The Cheshire cat is a coward," Betty growled.

"The Cheshire cat is not a coward, he tries his best to be brave," Annie replied.

Arguments about who was what, why they were, and other things in-between is what Alice heard from those two before finally reaching the end of the path to a familiar place. The tea party-table.

She tilted her head and smiled softly to herself.

"The Hatter is just a lunatic I tell you, he's a crazy mad-man who only sits to drink tea and insult the red queen!" Betty screamed which caught Alice off-guard. She swirled around and stared in shock at the doll who had screamed this.

"What did you say?" Alice asked her voice a bit shaky. Betty blinked before shrugging. Her eyes were a blood red at this point and she was wearing a night-gown.

"I said that the hatter was a lunatic who is a crazy mad man and only sits to drink tea and insult the red queen," The doll replied, not even realizing that her wording was going to mark her as a traitor in Alice's eyes. Alice's eye twitched before picking the doll up by the scruff of her neck before looking her over then twitched when seeing a red heart upon the back of her arm.

"I really do hope you have a nice day Betty. I don't think though I want you as a traveling companion any longer," Alice stated then set the doll back down on the ground. She huffed before stomping off in the direction of Marmoreal. Annie blinked looking at Better with a curious look then followed Alice swiftly.

"Alice, I thought you wanted her to come along for her and I to discuss our problems. You're leaving her all alone, and though I think she'll poison you it wouldn't be wise to leave her alone. She could get torn to shreds again being left to be sewn back together by whatever had sewn us up," Annie said, concern marking her voice. Alice stopped in her tracks going over what the doll had told her before nodding. She headed back to find Betty sitting at the tea table looking a bit dejected.

"… Come with us but please keep your mouth shut. Both of you, I don't want to hear either of you arguing about people. It's horrible to gossip and it's even more horrible when that gossip gets back to the person who it is directed," Alice stated. Betty tilted her head then nodded before getting up and following Alice. Upon arriving at Marmoreal the queen greeted the three of them.

"Betty, Annie, I didn't think I'd see you two within 20 feet of each other but hear you are, standing by either side of Alice. What brings you 2 here?" The queen asked.

"I wanted to know if you could help these two figure out their problems with each other," Alice stated. The queen looked up at Alice before nodding.

"They do argue a lot, maybe you're right. They need to solve their problems before they tear each other," The queen stated. Alice nodded then looked away from the queen.

"Tell me something… Why wasn't he there?" Alice asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Are you talking about the Hatter?" The queen asked. Alice nodded in response.

"Dear, he's standing right behind you… Can't you see him?" The queen asked. Alice looked behind herself before looking back to the white queen and shook her head.

"He loves you, he's not dead, you just need to wake up," The queen stated. Alice blinked then decided to try to wake herself up by pinching herself.

She yelped before her eyes fluttered opened. She looked around finding herself in a completely white room. By her side sat a snoring sleeping man. She tilted her head looking at the red hair of the man before she sat up quickly.

"Underland isn't a dream, I'm awake, and I had a dream," Alice said to herself causing the red haired man to be startled awake from sleep.

"Y-you're awake," Tarrant said before a smile skimmed his face.

"I am… What happened?" Alice asked with a frown.

"You were poisoned by a snake… Wait, are you alright, how do you feel? Do you want the white queen gone?" The hatter asked, the questions coming out a little quickly.

"I-I feel fine and the white queen told me to wake up? Why would I want her gone?" Alice asked, confusion streaking her voice. The Hatter smiled almost a Cheshire grin before he got up and hugged her tightly to him.

"You're awake; you're you, no changes at all! I'm so happy!" Tarrant exclaimed, relief and excitement in his voice.

"Mmph, you're squishing me," Alice muttered before gently pushing him away.

"Sorry about that… I thought the poision would get to you and make you like the Red queen is," Tarrant replied.

"… You forgot to give me something before we left," Alice murmured before falling back to lay back in the bed.

"The ring," Tarrant replied before taking out the ring.

"Alice Kingsleigh of Underland and Otherland, will you marry me and live with me here in Underland?" Tarrant asked. Alice smiled brightly before nodding.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Alice replied before holding out her hand for him to stick the ring on. He put the ring upon her finger before giving her a passionate kiss.

The end

Author's note: This was only supposed to have one chapter.


End file.
